Is This My Destiny
by PrincessShannon
Summary: Usagi finds love in a friend she barely knew. But can love really conquer all? Even a predetermined future?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Okay, this is my first FanFic so bare with me! I hope you like it. I'm not gonna do all of that disclaimer stuff, 'cause you guys know I don't own Sailor Moon! Oh, and just so you know, Tuyoi is a character I made up. His personality is based on a friend of mine. Also, Usagi's personality in this FanFic is kinda based on mine, but there's not much difference because everybody says I act just like her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think!  
Luv ya,  
PrincessShannon  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Usagi turned to look in the mirror again. The pain rose in her chest when she saw it. She knew it hadn't changed since two minutes ago, but she was hoping it was all a bad dream or something. "How could I have done this?" she asked herself. It all started when she saw Mamoru flirting with that other girl, the one with the short sassy haircut. In a tearful rage she had gone into the beauty shop and demanded that her hair all be cut off up to her shoulders. Now she regretfully looked at the shoulder-length ringlets. Usagi had always had curly hair, but when it was long she could brush it straight or twist it into her signature pigtails. Now she could do nothing with it and she was already late for her date with Mamoru. She choked the tears back and headed for the café.   
"I wonder what he will think," Usagi mumbled as she ran. "Maybe he'll like it. Maybe..."  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself outside the café. She took a deep breath and went inside. Mamoru was sitting just inside. He started to smile when he saw her, but the smile faded.  
"What did you do?"  
"But Mamo-chan, I thought you liked short hair." She tried to laugh but she knew the tears were coming.  
"It's so...short! It was beautiful, why did you cut it off?"  
Usagi was angered and upset by this remark and her temper got the best of her. "What? So you don't think I'm beautiful now? Is that it? I can't believe you! What an insensitive jerk!" She stormed out and left a confused and somewhat angry Mamoru behind.  
Tears were flooding Usagi's eyes to the point where she couldn't see where she was going. Nor did she care. She just ran through the streets wishing she had never gotten so angry.  
Somehow she found her way home. She went to bed with her clothes on. The next morning she awoke expecting to feel her long hair sweeping across her face. Instead she was left with the horrors of the day before. She put her head down on her pillow, waiting to just die. Then she remembered...it was Monday! The thought sickened her. Now everybody at her school would see her mistake. She showered and put on her school uniform.  
When she arrived in the schoolyard Usagi noticed everybody pointing and whispering. Some jerks even made rude comments to her face. Her deep blue eyes filled with tears as she crossed through the door. She felt like life was over, then she saw him. That guy, the one named Tuyoi. That guy who had been a friend of a friend so long she'd forgotten which friend's friend he'd been in the first place. He always knew how to cheer her up on a bad day, and today was no exception.  
"Hey Usagi!" His voice was so cheerful it almost made you smile at the sound.  
"Hi. I feel horrible! Look what a mess I've made of my hair. Even Mamo-chan hates it."  
Tuyoi lifted Usagi's chin and looked into her lovely eyes. She looked up at him and, for the first time, really noticed his eyes. They were so beautiful and full of life. The color, a soft hazel, greenish with flecks of copper.   
"Don't feel bad Usagi! Sweet little Usagi. You look great! I've personally always loved curly hair. It makes you look zesty and springy. You look like your wonderful carefree self! Don't worry about what those idiots think."  
"Thank you. How do you always know just what to say?"  
"It's a gift. Kinda like being late is a gift of yours! You'd better get to class!"  
"Oh, right." She blushed. She hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung. "Wanna get together and study after school?"  
"Sure, but I hope your study habits are better than Rei says they are! Let's meet at my place at five,okay?"  
"Okay!"  
As she walked to class Usagi felt so much more confident of herself. She couldn't wait for the study session. She rushed home after school to get ready. When it was time to leave she almost forgot her books.  
Usagi reached his house at exactly 5:10. "Well, he did say being late was my gift," she giggled to herself. As she rang the doorbell she suddenly felt nervous, like she always felt before a date. But this wasn't a date, just studying with a friend. She simply shook the feeling off and greeted Tuyoi with a happy grin.  
"So glad you made it Usagi! The study table is all set up in the dining room."  
"Thanks. What are we studying tonight?"  
"I thought you knew."  
Usagi was lost in his gaze, captivated by those gorgeous eyes. She sighed dreamily, "We could study you." Coming out of her trance and realizing her mistake she tried to change it, "you...you...Europe! We could study Europe!" She was quite satisfied with the save.  
"Okay, let's start with France." He opened a history book and began babbling about the kings and queens of France. Usagi quickly lost interest and halfway into the French Revolution she began to doze off. Tuyoi looked up and , seeing his sleepy study buddy, he let her head fall onto his shoulder. He leaned down on the table and was soon asleep too.   
When Tuyoi awoke it was 4 in the morning. For a moment he wondered where he was, then he remembered the study date. He looked over at Usagi, who was still asleep on his arm. "She's so pretty," he thought to himself. He reached over with his free hand and brushed a few strands of golden curls out of her face. Usagi awoke and was startled.  
"What am I doing here?"  
"You fell asleep when we were studying. I guess we both did."  
"What time is it?"  
"A little after four. We'd better get you home."  
"Oh no! What if Mamoru finds out? He'll think we were...you know."  
"Yes, I know. And we weren't, so there's nothing for him to find out about."  
Usagi liked the way he always made situations seem better, even when they were horrible. She quickly gathered her books and Tuyoi walked her to the door.  
"Thanks for waking me," Usagi said as she nervously twisted the doorknob.  
"No problem." He leaned over to help her with the door, and their cheeks brushed. Usagi looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. She wanted to stare into them forever. After he walked her outside Tuyoi, against his better judgment, swept the ringlets away from Usagi's face. Still touching her cheek he gave her a quick kiss. It was so soft, so gentle, Usagi wondered if that's what an angel's wing would feel like. He barely brushed her lips with his, yet Usagi had never felt so much power in a kiss, even one from Mamoru. It was over much too soon. The sun was breaking through the morning sky and Usagi knew she had to leave. She looked into his eyes once more and started for her house.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Okay, here's Chapter Two of my FanFic. I hope you liked Chapter One. I hope you like this one too. I know Ch.1 kinda left you hanging. Well, this one does too! Hehe! Anyways, let me know what you think!  
Luv ya,  
PrincessShannon  
  
  
When Usagi got home she was still confused about the kiss. She had liked it. A lot! But wasn't she destined to love Mamoru forever? It was all too much to take in this early. Since it was only around 5 she still had time to get a couple of hours of sleep. She took off the outfit she'd worn to Tuyoi's house and, just to save time, went ahead and put on her school uniform. She flopped down on her bed and was soon asleep.   
She didn't get to sleep for very long. When the alarm clock rang she sat straight up in bed, once again hoping that the previous day was just a dream. When she saw the books and the outfit laying on the floor she knew it wasn't. Now it was time to panic! "What if Mamoru finds out?" She asked herself. "What if somebody saw me leave? All of the people in that neighborhood know me." She hurried downstairs for breakfast praying that her parents hadn't noticed her absence. She was not so lucky.  
"Where were you last night?" Her mom asked.  
"Umm...I went over to Ami's after my study session and I fell asleep. Sorry! It won't happen again! I gotta go. Bye."  
She was out the door before any further questions could be asked. She arrived at school on time for once. The day went by too slowly. Usagi was so tired that she kept falling asleep in class. She passed Tuyoi once in the hall, but they both blushed and turned away. She couldn't understand how she could have feelings for Tuyoi. He wasn't her future husband. He wasn't the future father of ChibiUsa. How could she feel this way? She knew she had a date planned with Mamoru that night, if he showed up. She hoped seeing him would settle all of this.  
After school Usagi went home and put on her prettiest outfit. It was a black skirt that came amost to her knees with a slit up to her mid thigh, a pretty blue blouse that really brought out her eyes, and black dress shoes. She fixed her makeup perfectly and smoothed the fly-aways out of her hair. Now she was ready. She met Mamoru at a little restaurant no too far from her house. She was so glad to see him there she ran up and hugged him.  
"Mamo-chan, thanks so much for coming! I'm sorry about how I acted last time. Let's just forget about that okay! Do you like my new outfit? I picked it out just for you!"  
"Usagi, you look great, but...we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Well...I don't mean to accuse you or anything...but Minako said she saw you leaving Tuyoi's house really early this morning. There's a rumor that you two...umm...Usagi, did you and Tuyoi sleep together?"  
"No way! Well, technically we were together and we were sleeping but..."  
"I don't believe it! I can't!" He stood up. "I thought you loved me! How could you do something like this?"  
"Mamoru, just let me explain! Minako has it all wrong. You see I was all upset about the haircut and I saw Tuyoi at school...well...when I went to his house I fell asleep on him and he didn't wake me up until four...but nothing happened!" She was satisfied with her explanation but Mamoru was not. He was just mad and confused.  
"You fell asleep on him? How is that supposed to make me feel any better?"  
"No...let me start over. Okay, I went to his house to study history. He was going on about this boring stuff and I fell asleep on his arm. Then he fell asleep and we didn't wake up until four. Is that better?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry for thinking you'd do that! I just love you so much!"  
"I love you too. I'd never do anything to hurt you Mamoru. I promise." Usagi wasn't so sure of the promise but she made it anyway. They talked for hours then Usagi went home and Mamoru gave her a goodnight kiss. This time it didn't seem as special as the other times.   
The next day at school Usagi got up the courage to talk to Tuyoi between classes.  
"Tuyoi, We need to talk. About the other night..."  
"Usagi, I'm sorry. I would never come between you and Mamoru. I just couldn't help myself. I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship."  
"Of course it won't hurt our friendship. We'll be friends forever no matter what!"  
"Good. Well, I'm late. Will I see you at Rei's party Friday?"  
"Count on it! And I hope you'll still want to save a dance for me!"  
"Who wouldn't?" He grinned and walked to his class.  
The week went by very quickly. Usagi didn't see Tuyoi except for a few times in the hall. On Friday evening Usagi nervously pampered for Rei's big bash. It was the party everyone had been looking forward to for weeks. The only problem was Mamoru couldn't come. He had to work late. A real bummer for Usagi! She was excited anyway. All of her friends would be there. She'd even bought a new dress for the occasion. She left the house and headed for Rei's.  
Thirty minutes after the party had begun Usagi arrived.  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all." Rei said when she answered the door.  
"Haha! Very funny. Just show me to the cake!" Usagi giggled.  
As she made her way across the room, Usagi noticed Tuyoi standing alone against a wall. She went over to talk to him. Just as she reached him a slow song began to play.  
"Wanna dance?" Usagi asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
"Of course. It will be the highlight of the evening."  
As they danced, Usagi couldn't keep her stare from wandering to those gorgeous eyes of his. They were so perfect, much like the rest of him. He was great at everything. An honor student, a writer, a painter, so very intelligent. Even if she didn't have Mamoru, Usagi couldn't have been with Tuyoi. She felt she just didn't deserve him.  
Now they were dancing so close that they could feel each others heartbeats. They seemed to move as one. Even when the music stopped, they kept dancing, lost in a world of their own. When they realized that the song was over and people were staring they broke free of each others hold. They went blushing and laughing into a corner. There they sat for the rest of the party. They talked about art, classic movies, and what people were wearing. They talked for hours on end, not caring what the conversation was about, only that they were discussing it together.  
When the party was over Usagi told Tuyoi goodbye then quickly rushed home. She didn't want to make the mistake of letting him kiss her again. Although, she knew she would have loved it. But she already felt badly enough about dancing with him. What if the others thought the same thing Mamoru had thought? What if they told him how much time Usagi had spent with Tuyoi? She hoped this wouldn't become an issue, but it already was. From the moment he kissed her it became an issue with her heart.  
It seemed to take forever for Usagi to get home, but her parents weren't there yet. She noticed that there was a message on the answering machine. She checked it and recognized the voice at once. It was Mamoru!  
"Hey, Usagi." His tone was serious, "Umm...we need to talk. Rei just called me and...umm...just call me tomorrow...okay. Well...bye."  



End file.
